


禁止恋爱救不了CIA

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [13]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: CIA迟早要完
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 5





	禁止恋爱救不了CIA

Sanders从来没觉得办公室恋爱发生在CIA会是个严重的问题。尤其当主角之一是每周有六天半都在令他头痛的Napoleon Solo时。

当他听闻自己手底下最不听话的家伙和O'Donnell手底下最不省心的家伙搞在了一起，他第一时间的反应自然是幸灾乐祸——为Jack O'Donnell也为Tony Mendez。他如释重负一般对这两人心生感激，一想到从此以后麻烦精Solo会将所有重心转移到O'Donnell的部门，Sanders就由衷地想感谢人与人之间神奇的交集，能收服Napoleon Solo本就已经是条大新闻，收服这个男人的人是另一个男人、这男人还是他的同事在这条新闻面前都构不成什么影响力，有必要的话，他很想当面向在这条大新闻中被忽略的Mendez道谢。

至于他未来会经历多么恐怖的日子，Sanders是绝对不会主动告诉他的。

这种天真乐观的想法在Sanders的脑袋里盘踞了很久，它带来的正面影响在Sanders心中愈发膨胀，膨胀到就算Sanders收到第一封投诉信也不觉得这有什么问题。

“不管离他们两个有多远，都能在非自愿地情况下听到Solo强吻Mendez发出的各种声音，这不仅影响了办公室的工作环境，更影响了诸位同事的工作情绪，我希望身为上司的Sanders先生能在这种情况加剧之前加以遏止。”

Sanders带着玩笑的心情读完了这封匿名投诉，他把信纸扔到O'Donnell面前——很显然O'Donnell手里也正捏着一张相同内容的，他挑挑眉毛，跟着动起来的额头透露出明显的“太大惊小怪了这有什么好投诉的”，O'Donnell相比他要严肃一些，但总体来说，他投来的眼神中也写着“这种小事无伤大雅”的意思。于是第一封投诉就这样在不闻不问中被压到了抽屉底下，Sanders继续沉浸在摆脱了Solo的愉悦中，这份自在快活即使到第二封投诉信出现在他的办公桌上，都没能引起他的重视。

“CIA的办公桌到底是用来工作的还是用来亲热的？人类的荷尔蒙是最易受影响的，Solo和Mendez之间越来越过分的亲昵行为导致整个办公室的同事的情绪都产生了严重波动、工作因此受到了巨大影响，强烈要求Sanders先生作为Solo的唯一直属上司，可以设法督促Napoleon特工让他有所收敛。”

这次的投诉信甚至都不再是匿名了，投诉人正是和Mendez同一个办公室的Chris。无需猜测，Sanders就知道O'Donnell一定也收到了一份一模一样的。他这回认真思索了半刻钟，但最后，这封信还是得到了和上一封一样的结局，他连去询问一下O'Donnell的心情都没有，直接把它夹在了某个不会再翻开第二次的文件夹里。他坚信等时间一长、等所有人都习惯了Solo和Mendez这对情侣之后，这些抗议的声音就会烟消云散了。

毕竟不用帮Solo收拾残局、也不用在每一次交代任务时和他大吵一架的日子实在太悠闲了，悠闲到Sanders希望Mendez能就此牢牢把Solo捆在身边，最好连他俩的交流都由Mendez来代劳就再完美不过了。

直到Waverly在电话那头认真地向他吐露自己的隐忧，Sanders才终于对这件事稍稍重视了一点：

“你知道Solo因为Mendez不理他而消极怠工吗？当我跟他说‘如果不尽快拆除那个绑在主机上的炸弹整个世界都会完蛋时’他竟然对我说‘随他妈的完蛋去吧’，我最初从你手底下借来他时他是绝对不会这样的，你真的不打算管一管他？我很担心他和Mendez的恋爱再这样发展下去这个世界真的会因此完蛋——至少U.N.C.L.E和CIA第一个完蛋。”

“你手底下的特工难道不都是成双成对的？”Sanders习惯性地反驳起Waverly的说辞，“前几天你可是在沟通中告诉我，恋爱使Solo更积极更有效率来着。”

“这就是问题所在，Mendez影响着Solo的情绪变化，而Solo的情绪变化很多时候又关乎着几个国家的存亡。”Waverly用补充的叹气强调着自己的担忧，“别拿他和Illya或是Gaby比较，没有人谈恋爱会像Napoleon Solo那样惊天动地的。相信我。”

他当然相信Waverly，要不是他是比所有人都和Solo接触得更久的人，他又怎么会在Solo终于和Mendez在一起时如此喜出望外？他只是高兴得太早也太表面，他就知道短暂的清闲过后，一定会有更大的烂摊子等着他去收拾。

他就知道。

“什么时候开始CIA的特工在外勤任务中、彼此之间可以利用通讯器调情了？和我们合作的跨国机构看到Solo全程都不忘在耳机中对Mendez说下流话会有什么想法？虽说任务最后顺利完成了，但已经受到损害的CIA的形象是无法补救的，身为Solo的上司，我认为你必须要好好管束一下Solo的行为。还有，我听说在此之前已经有很多人向你投诉过了，你得知道，在CIA，利用私人关系有所偏私是最危险的。”

这回不再是什么投诉信、也不是什么大倒苦水的电话，Sanders在CIA为数不多的上级正站在他面前，有板有眼地描述着自Solo恋爱以来造成的各种恶劣影响：

“如果所有人都像他们一样，发现办公室恋情原来这么有趣，然后大家都开始忙着和自己人乱搞的话，谁还愿意工作？又是谁能继续维持CIA的正常运转？所以我认为，再不制定一下对策的话，恐怕CIA真的就得毁在他手里了。”

虽然在Sanders漫长且充满光辉的职业生涯中，他产生过无数次要炸掉这个操蛋的情报机构的念头，但实际上，他依然矛盾地爱着它，他陪着CIA一起度过了数个看似能毁掉它的危机，从利益方面来说，CIA要是真的完了对他自己并没有任何好处，再差一点，因为下属谈恋爱的问题而造成自己的麻烦也绝非Sanders乐见的——区区一个办公室恋爱会毁了CIA听来很是耸人听闻，但Sanders知道事态再这样发展下去，Solo还真有这样的本事。

他连夜找上了O'Donnell起草了一份新的工作条约，又在甫一上班就送到了最高层的办公桌前，大概由于内容过于简明扼要、实施的范围也太过具有针对性，所以两个小时后，他就和O'Donnell人手拿着一份局长特批过的新条例站在了正分享着一个甜甜圈的Solo和Mendez面前，在进来前，他已经和O'Donnell说过他认为这样不可行、这种生硬的做法挽回不了现状，但O'Donnell说的“以我对Mendez的了解我觉得可以试试”推动着他不确定的决心。

“你再说一遍？”Solo把震惊地瞪向自己上司的Mendez的脸扭了回来，他让Mendez只要看着自己、又不紧不慢地擦走了他嘴唇上的糖霜：

“你们刚刚说禁止什么？”

“恋爱。办公室恋爱。”O'Donnell在Solo并无反常的语调中反而往后退了一步，留气势十足的Sanders来和他周旋，反正他认为身为Solo的克星之一、Sanders一定应付得来。

“局长最新修改的工作条例，从今天开始CIA禁止内部办公室恋爱。”

屏息凝神围观的同事们都在心里无声欢呼，当事人Mendez却像被呛到似的小声咳嗽起来，Solo这才显露一点慌张，他拿过手边的保温杯倒出小半杯水，又边顺着Mendez的背边哄着他慢慢喝下去。O'Donnell习惯性地别开了目光，第一次近距离看到这种场景的Sanders皱了皱脸，莫名其妙发胀的脑袋提醒他这一幕确实相当令人不适，他现在多少对投诉信中的抗议有所体会了。但没关系，一切都会在今天终结，一旦这道条例开始正式实施——

“你对已经开始了恋爱的人说‘今天开始禁止办公室恋爱’？”等Mendez的咳嗽停止后，Solo才终于理好西装正式站了起来，Mendez伸过来扯住他衣摆的手显然是要阻止他做什么，Sanders看到了，然而他什么都没阻止成功。Solo拉了拉衣襟，又往前大跨一步：

“所以你现在是在要求我和Mendez滚出CIA？”

“没有谁要谁滚出CIA！”Sanders无法再保持淡然了，一旦Solo用这种斜着眉毛火药味十足的表情盯着他，他的太阳穴就会不可自抑地猛烈跳动，“你是CIA的资产，刑期结束前你别指望能脱离CIA的掌控——刑期结束后也休想！但你最好考虑清楚，别因此连累了Mendez的工作。”

被拿来用以威胁Solo的人又咳嗽了一声，Solo立马缓和了表情扭头对他笑起来，Sanders的脑袋跟着Solo的行为一阵犯晕，还没恢复过来，Solo的面色又变得阴沉：

“那你们现在就是在针对我们。”

“条例只针对在办公室里恋爱的人，没有特别针对某个人，”Sanders努力扬起脖子，腾不出时间去瞪一眼袖手旁观的O'Donnell，“出了这栋大楼的私人时间没人管得着。”

Sanders摸摸领带，尽量不让自己像一只在逐渐漏气的气球，而那个“你可以和Mendez假装分一段时间的手”的糟糕提议他压根没敢说出口。

“那我要Mendez和我一起加入U.N.C.L.E。”他直接一把拨开了Sanders冲O'Donnell而去，Mendez在他后面轻喊出的警告他也充耳不闻。

“Solo，你别太过分。”不同于Sanders的束手无策，O'Donnell显然仗着是“Tony Mendez的上司”这个身份底气十足，“Mendez不可能随随便便出被别的机构借走。”

“我要，Mendez，和我一起，去U.N.C.L.E。”

Solo又一字一句恶狠狠重复道，O'Donnell则两手叉起腰，简洁地告诉他不行。一开始被推出来做这件事的Sanders忽然成了摆设，他看着Solo和O'Donnell孜孜不倦对话了一个小时，话题从“Mendez到底能不能去U.N.C.L.E”变成了“Mendez能不能和他一起出外勤”。Sanders也从最初的还想找回主动权变成了坐去Mendez身边委婉地向他解释只要Solo收敛一阵、避避风头这事也没那么难解决，Mendez善解人意地点头，并出人意料地告诉他这事可以交给他处理。

Mendez的男友和Mendez的上司之间持续不休的争论以Mendez把Solo喊走告终，半小时后，情绪回到正常状态的Solo和耳朵尖可疑地红着的Mendez主动站到了Sanders面前：

“不在办公室恋爱就行？”Solo的语气不无幽怨，但Mendez拉了拉他的手，催促他说下去：

“如果只是不要在这栋大楼里的话，好吧，我同意试试。”

如果说Sanders迄今为止的职业生涯中有什么特别后悔的事，那当然是他怎么会如此轻易相信了从Napoleon Solo嘴里说出的鬼话。他早就该看透Solo那天的退让只是一个把戏——不，确切的说那更像一个信号，那是沉默的挑衅，那句话背后隐藏的意思是“我绝对不会就此罢休”。这绝非Sanders凭空幻想出来的危机，在Solo离开后执行任务的第三天，Waverly的来电就证明了他的想法是正确的：

“你知道Solo把你们需要的那个硬盘丢进了海里吗？”光是听Waverly的语气，Sanders都能想象这位平日优雅至极的中年绅士是如何地用手搅乱了自己的头发，“你知道Solo跟我说，如果我不打个电话通知一下CIA他做了什么的话，他就要把英国海军情报处需要的另一个硬盘也丢进海里吗？”

这通电话以Sanders摔开了听筒作为终结，Sanders咬牙切齿地压下了这条消息，不就是和他作对？不就是比比谁有耐心？他卯足了劲儿想要看Solo最后屈服的结果。然而他充满信心的等待并未等来任何好消息，他等来的是从国外落荒而逃一般回来的卧底特工。

“他毁了每一间安全屋！每一间！”可怜的新人特工们窝在椅子里，红着的眼睛诉说着连夜从国外逃回兰利的悲惨，“他说这不能怪他，要怪就怪你们不让他和Mendez恋爱。可是这和我们有什么关系？！我只是需要个在异国他乡的、隐蔽的容身之所，我们并没有禁止他和任何人恋爱啊！”

Sanders烦躁地把他们请出去，不得不正视到底是哪个环节出了问题。最可恨的是，他拿这个必须待在CIA为他们卖命的金牌特工一点办法都没有。这一次的风声没能如愿压下来，包括Mendez在内的相关人员全都被请去局长办公室走了一趟，Mendez温和又无辜地表示“我已经没在办公室和Solo有任何亲昵行为了，至于Solo想做什么，真的不在我的控制范围内”。而Sanders只能提心吊胆地等着下一次Solo又会做出什么可怕的事，Solo有这样的能力，他也确实这么去做了——当他把最近一次任务中录下的视频寄回了兰利：

“我今天本应该就地解决你的。”画面中的Solo动了动手腕，让枪抵住了局长点名道姓一定要将他带回的间谍的后脑勺、顺势逼着他看向镜头，“但是CIA最近新修改的工作条例让我改了主意，在CIA撤销那条禁止恋爱的禁令前，我会好好留着你的命。”

他说完就放开了那人，踢着他的屁股赶他离开，再看回镜头时，Solo嚣张的神情里没留下一丝丝对CIA高层的尊重，在局长火冒三丈之前，Sanders眼疾手快地关掉了视频：

“Solo再这么闹下去的话，CIA真的会完蛋。”

他和O'Donnell交换着眼色，现在他的上级经历的一切恼火，他都在过去一段时间内品尝了个遍，所以此刻，他才能以还算平缓的口气道出了是个CIA的人就知晓的事实。

“那要怎么样？总不能让我把亲自宣布生效的条例又亲自撤销？”局长的手随着说话的节奏敲起了桌子，看他的架势就差拍着桌子跳起来了，“这样还指望以后那帮特工会听话？”

“不用撤销，完全不用。”仿佛只是一个转念一想的刹那，Sanders的眼睛就亮了起来，“不如这样，让Mendez和他一起出外勤，执行那种不需要和任何别的机构合作、也没必要有多余同事在场的。就他俩，拜托，那么多任务里总能挑出几件类似这种情况的。”

“把Mendez派出去跟着Solo？！”这回拍桌而起的人变成了O'Donnell，“你没见过他在办公室对Mendez做的那些事？！你真的觉得这是个好主意？！”

“既满足了Solo的诉求，又解决了办公室恋爱影响大家工作的问题。”Sanders诚挚地看向局长以获得他的首肯，“我找不出反对的理由。”

“就这么办。”局长的犹豫不超过三秒，他向来不关心过程，对他来说最重要的只是结果。Sanders想出了一个能搞定Solo的办法，这就是结果，至于过程是否需要牺牲Mendez，他其实不太在意。

“不，听着，我觉得这事还有商量的余地……”

“没有余地了，你明知道Solo要的就是和Mendez待在一起，这栋楼容不下他们待在里面，那就想办法让他们待在外面。”

要不是CIA里的人实在忍受不了Solo刻意搞到这般高调的恋爱，事情又怎么会发展到如今这地步？O'Donnell的嘴唇动了又动，妥协般地默认了这个提议，但他满脸的不甘心都在诉说着他有多不愿意这样把Mendez拱手送出去。

“想开一点，就当为了CIA。”Sanders按住O'Donnell的肩，安慰起这个从Solo和Mendez在一起开始就应该和他站到同一阵线的中年男人：

“我早就跟你说过了，禁止恋爱救不了CIA。”

——不管从哪个角度来看，CIA如今只能靠Tony Mendez来拯救了。

Sanders看着依旧愁眉苦脸的O'Donnell，最终还是体贴地没将这个完美答案明明白白说出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年10月5日，以此记录。


End file.
